Dinner Time
by GamerMouth
Summary: Something I wrote out of boredom. Its dinnertime at Castel Oblivion. Uh Oh


It was dinnertime in Castle Oblivion and everyone was gathering at the table for the upcoming meal. A new rule by Xemnas to further strengthen the groups 'bond'. An attempt met with frowns and grumbles, with an excited squeal or two thrown in by Demyx and Marluxia.

Speaking of, Demyx the Melodious Nocturne, sat at the table strumming his sitar and humming to himself. A big smile plastered on his face as the group shared their first meal. Vexen, a slim, odd, member of the organization who seemed quite fond of dissecting and exploding things sat opposite of Demyx. Vexen seemed to be holding a rather intense conversation with a silver haired man at the head of the table, Xemnas.

"I finally done it! With the help of Larxene and her 'super absorbent' cylinder cotton strings I can now—"

Xemnas interrupted Vexen a look of aghast on his face "….Vexen what did I tell you about using Larxene's tampons for your science experiments!"

Vexen frowned, a whine in his voice "B-but I'm so close to findi—"

"I don't care….I don't want to hear you using Larxene's or anyone else's personal products for your pleasure!"

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames, chose this perfect time to sit at the table.

"I'm sorry using who's what to pleasure who?" Axel grinned and shouted at an ascending member "Xigbar, Vexen is using your sex toys without your permission!"

Vexen sputters "N-no! I'm using Larxene's—"Axel interrupted feigning empathy.

"Oh yes, my mistake. Xigbar, Vexen is using Larxene's toys to pleasure himself!"

Xigbar sat at the table, confusion etched on his face.

"I didn't know Larxene had sex toys."

Vexen growled "She doesn't.—I didn't—I—aahhh!"

Demyx stared up at everyone, coming out of his daydream. "Who has toys? Can I play?! Oh pretty please!?"

Xemnas frowned "Enough! No one has toys Demyx. Axel stop picking on Vexen. Vexen stop using any one's anything for your experiments."

Saix, Xemnas' lackey, chose this time to sit at the table on the left of his superior.

"What's with all the shouting, I have a headache."

Xigbar, the sharpshooting loudmouth, chose this time to speak up again.

"Could have something to do with that foam bullet on your forehead"

Axel covered his mouth, coughing to hide in his laughter.

Saix frowned "What foam bullet—"

Saix was interrupted by a _click_ and a **thwack** sound as a suction tipped foam nerf bullet, hit the center of his forehead.

Xigbar grinned "X marks the spot!"

Saix growled "Number two, would you like me to punch you in the vagina?"

Xigbar frowned, puzzled "I don't have a vagina."

Saix growled evilly and stood "Then I shall make one!"

Xigbar gulped and started running around the table, Saix close on his heels.

Axel, Demyx, and Vexen burst into hysterical laughter. Even Xemnas cracked a huge smile.

The sounds of laughter were abruptly interrupted by a loud yell from outside the door

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

A screaming Xaldin came charging through the room and panting, a pink haired Marluxia on his heels.

"BUT I CAN HELP YOU!" Marluxia says tackling Xaldin to the ground.

"I CAN MAKE YOU BEAUTIFUL AGAIN!"

Luxord stepped into the room and sat across from Axel, drinking his scotch "They're going at it again? Five bucks say Marluxia gets him in a dress."

Xemnas sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose "Marluxia leave Xaldin alone".

Marluxia pouted sitting up and going to the table. Xaldin stood, flower petals in his hair and one stuck to his lip "Pfft" he blew it off and sat as far away from Marluxia as he could.

Zexion, the cloaked schemer, chose this time to walk into the room sighing "I was trying to do some light reading, but the shouts are distracting." Zexion sat beside Demyx and sighed. Larxene came storming in, growling

"Lexaeus said someone is using my tampons and says I have sex toys!?"

Every one pointed at Vexen. Demyx looked up and pointed too "What are we doing!?"

Zexion rolled his eyes and Xemnas sighed "Everyone sit down so we can eat, this dinner is more trouble than its worth!".

A barrage of clicks and Thwacks resonated throughout the room and everyone looks up. Xigbar was pinned against the wall, a beaming Saix holding a smoking nerf gun stood to the side.


End file.
